


Come What May

by JJClark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AryaxGendry Week 2020, F/M, Moodboards, Something between drabbles and ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJClark/pseuds/JJClark
Summary: Super short scenes based on the AryaxGendry Week list.- The Return of Spring ✓- Got Your Back ✓- Let's Get Drunk  ✓- Family Tradition ✓- Deja Vu ✓- Secret Talents ✓- No Strings Attached ✓
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 79
Kudos: 173





	1. The Return of Spring

He saw her in his dreams every year during the return of spring. They spent weeks together in a cabin on the lake and watched the snow melt away around them. During the day, the couple would spend their time out on long walks, breathing in the crisp mountain air. At night, they curled up together by a fire, warmed by lingering kisses and explorative hands.

She was quite literally the woman of his dreams. One, he thought, never existed until today. 

Gendry started his journey through the north's expansive territory as soon as it was safe to travel, determined to prove that he wasn't crazy. Never had someone felt so real; made perfectly just for him. She couldn't be a manifestation of his imagination. The gods couldn't be that cruel. "Please," he silently prayed during his trek, "please let me have one good thing in my life."

By the third day, he had about given up his search, and then there was a clearing in the forest. The view was exactly like a dream. His eyes followed the length of the lake until he spotted the rundown cabin on the lake. Gendry stood there, taking in the sights and smells of spring as he had done hundreds of times before. 

And then he saw her. 

For years, the woman who haunted him sat at the edge of the dock with her back to him. No matter, his heart recognized her. When she turned, an invisible string tugged, pulling him forward. "Almost married another because you took your sweet time," the irritation in her soft voice made Gendry chuckle. Her brow arched at the response. 

"My apologies, m'lady," he bowed theatrically. 


	2. Got Your Back

"Your brother ordered you to stay in the village."

Arya glanced up from the scroll in her hands, eyes mid-roll at the sound of the arrogant  _ tour guide _ or  _ bodyguard _ Jon hired for this expedition. She chose to ignore him for the most part, which suited both their interests just fine. They hadn't meant to stay for long; however, neither Stark could turn away the helpless. When one of their teammates came down sick, then disappeared from the medic tent a day later, Jon made the executive decision to figure out what was happening. 

None of them suspected the paranormal despite the stories some of the older generations claims. Though, Arya wouldn't dismiss the possibility until she had evidence that said otherwise. She turned to the community well, then back at the scroll. The flood season brought a higher concentration of water to a river nearby. A collection of water samples may determine what it was that made them all sick. After that, she'd follow the bodies to see who was dragging them out of the village at night. 

"Well, fortunately for the involved party, I plan to do just that."

Arya rolled the parchment and slipped it back into a waterproof tube. She headed for the well and peered down. Unable to tell the depth, she broke open a glow stick and tossed it. Gendry came up behind her, looking over her shoulder with a low whistle. Tensing at the proximity, Arya jabbed her elbow into his chest. "Personal boundaries, Mr. Waters."

He rubbed at the sore spot but made no other move. Instead, the jerk bent forward close to her ear. "Ain't no such thing out here, sweetheart." 

Without permission or further orders, Gendry set up the climbing gear. She slapped his hands away when he reached for her straps. "What in the hells do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He pointed down the well. "Jon pays me to keep you safe. You think I'm going to let you go down there on your own?" 

"I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can, princess. Nevertheless, I've got your back."


	3. Let's Get Drunk

Gendry knew what a broken heart looked like from a mile away.

When the spunky brunette entered the bar tonight, he knew the audience was in for a treat. He sat at the end where his sister, Bella, bartended and planned to keep to himself in the corner until her shift ended. That is, until some pompous rich chick walked through the doors with an ax to grind. After two shots, she gathered the courage to step on stage and belted out some angry break up song. Oh, yeah, this would be fun. Each time she came back for a drink, Gendry anonymously paid for her poison of choice. She could probably pay for everyone's bill based on the expensive watch wrapped around her tiny wrist, but he figured he could splurge this once.

The drunker she got, the more outlandish she became on stage. By the sixth song, Gendry was in stitches. His sister caught on and reprimanded him for taking his grudge out on a stranger. A hand over his heart, he promised dear sweet Bella that nothing nefarious would happen to the snob; she would make it safely back home.

Round twelve gave them a one-woman act who turned the song into a comedy skit. She had the audience eating out of her hands, which hadn't been part of the plan; however, Gendry couldn't deny she'd captivated him as well. Eventually, the truth came out. The woman was engaged, and tonight she discovered his affair with none other than her best friend. It was like something out of a cliche Hallmark or Lifetime movie he'd watched with his sisters ( a fact he hated to admit, even to himself). But it explained why she was alone instead of with a friend or two to hype her up.

Bella glared at him from her position on the other end of the bar, then loaded a tray of beverages. The last of his ginger ale quickly washed away the annoying pinch of guilt. He motioned for the other bartender and slid his empty tumbler over. The brunette on stage clumsily bowed as the audience cheered. Gendy eyed her heels and the stairs, sighing at how wrong her exit could go. He stood and held out a hand as she descended, then steadied her once she made it down.

"Annd how should I repay," the brunette poked him in the chest, "my knight-t in shiny armoor?" The vodka on her breath alone could've given him enough of a buzz. Before Gendry had the chance to reply, she excitedly grabbed his arms to jump in place. "I know! Leeet's get drunk!"

Okay, he may have taken this just a tad bit too far.

"Brilliant, but uh, you should know something." Her eyes glazed, and he wondered if it was the neon lights that made them silver or if she-no. No, no. No. "I'm a lightweight." He nodded as she tried to argue about the size of him. "I am. Shite at gettin' pissed. How about an appetizer, yeah?"

She readily agreed, as if doing them both a favor, clearly in denial about where she stood on the spectrum. She filled his palm with a wad of cash that could have paid this month's rent. Her treat, she insisted. Gendry suggested she find them seats, and he'd be back with the food and drinks. To ensure none of these assholes took advantage, he stuck close for the rest of the night. He put in an order of pretzel bites and chicken wings, both sobering and satisfied drunk cravings, then their drinks. Non-alcoholic. Though, the bartender made her's look pretty to sell the lie.

They spoke on and off during their meal, more than he ever did with his last few dates. He learned her name was Arya, which made things less awkward than what he'd initially nicknamed her. Things were actually going reasonably well, something Gendry didn't think would happen given their different statuses. They continued to swap stories, and, at one point, she'd convinced him to dance with her. Though, it turned awkward again when Arya attempted a kiss.

"What's wrong?" Hell, even her pout was attractive.

"I don't kiss drunk women; it's a consent thing."

"I am consenting," she stood on tiptoes once more, and he leaned away.

"You're inebriated." Gendry removed her hands from his face and sat them in her lap. "And I don't consent to being kissed."

Arya swallowed, searching his face for answers he hadn't given yet; however, she had stopped any further attempts. It was a dangerous game to play with someone like her, continuing contact when he definitely wanted to see where this went for them. He curled her loose strands of hair behind her ear, smirking at how her skin reacted to his touch.

"My father had problems with alcohol and consent. How I ended up with more siblings than I know what to do with," the chuckle felt hollow and forced. There wasn't a way to make light of the topic. "Let's make a deal."

She nodded slowly, her gaze stuck on his lips as they moved. The urge to lean forward and kiss her felt like a punch in the gut. Gendry lifted her chin with a finger so he could break the trance both of them were under.

"If you remember anything about tonight, if you still want to kiss me when you're sober, I'll make it happen. We'll do this right. Yeah? Sound good?"

Arya pouted, then exhaled as she glanced away. He could tell she didn't enjoy rejection so soon after the break-up, but couldn't fault him for his reasons. Gendry tapped the tip of her nose to get a smile out of her, chuckling when she swatted his finger away. She smiled, anyway.

"Come on, my sister's shift is over. We'll give you a lift."


	4. Family Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I am late and missed all the deadlines. More updates to come. I'll probably go back to edit or flesh these out someday. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

_**THANK YOU -** _

According to school gossip, the new student was from Flea Bottom, who gained enrollment through a scholarship. People whispered about the patches on his uniform trousers and his shaggy black hair. Mr. Lannister placed him in the seat next to her when Joffrey complained about the smell. The first thing she noticed was the stitch on his blue blazer because it was a slightly different shade. The old lion had it out for the boy, scrutinizing him for being ill-prepared for his first day. It was a crime; one punishable had the teacher been a peer. No one appeared keen on interfering until she scooted closer and offered they share her textbook. 

At the end of class, Arya handed him the book to take home for the night. Reluctant, he stared between her and it. As if it were a trick, he snatched the book and then rushed out. With his head bowed, he charged into the crowded hallway, much like a frightened bull. The other students rushed to move out of his way to make room, wasting more time on gossip. 

They ran―well, _she ran_ ―into one another in the same hallway the next morning. The group of girls behind her scattered the moment his nostrils flared. When they were alone, he shoved the book at her, nodded, then stormed off in the opposite direction. The brunette thought him peculiar until a piece of paper stole her attention. Curious, Arya pulled the torn newspaper clipping and unfolded it to find broad, bold strokes written over the parchment. 

_Thank You_

"Arya," she announced before class the same day. The new boy glanced around in question, which made her giggle. "Yes, you. I figured if we're going to be study partners this semester, we should at least get introductions out of the way, don't you think?" She held out a hand. "I'm Arya, and you are...?"

He swallowed with some difficulty, staring at her hand as if it was some foreign alien object. When he did lift his gaze to her face, a pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. That was saying something given the Tully genes among her siblings. "Gendry," the boy whispered and cautiously shook her hand. 

"Welcome to King's Landing Prep, Gendry." 

Arya placed the textbook at the edge of his desk to share again today. She only let go of his hand once she slid in the seat next to him, deciding not to push her luck too soon.

******

_**CHECK YES OR NO -** _

Every day of school for the last two years, Arya and Gendry made it a habit to pass notes between classes. It was an easy and simple way to brighten the other's mood or keep up-to-date with what happened throughout the day. Sophmore prom was around the corner, and she knew exactly how she wanted to ask her best friend. If they waited for Gendry to make a move, they'd be stuck in the friendzone until one of them died. Besides, modern problems required modern solutions, and she wasn't afraid to flip the tables on proper social etiquette. 

Since they didn't share a lunch period this semester, she bribed one of the lunch ladies to slip the invitation on his tray with his favorite sandwiches. He would have a few hours to process the request and have a response by Chemistry. Though, a public romantic gesture by their lockers before then wouldn't be a bad idea, either. But, of course, Gendry was not one for anything that would draw attention. 

A bundle of nerves followed Arya throughout the day until he quietly sat beside her at the lab table. Not a single word was spoken, no note, no sign. She wasn't the type to doubt her actions, but he didn't even acknowledge her! That had to be a bad sign, right? When the bell dismissed them, her shoulders sagged in disappointment. Gendry slid his textbook in front of her, half of the invitation stuck out. Excitedly, Arya ripped the invitation open. Neither option had a mark as expected; yet, he had added choices of his own at the bottom. 

_Prom?_   
_Check Yes or No_

_Friends or Couple?_

She glanced up at him to see that he was every bit as nervous. Arya pulled out a red pen and circled the second choice with a dramatic twirl. The tips of Gendry's ears burned red, and he tried to contain the smile from reading her response. He leaned forward, taking the red pen, and added a checkmark on top of the first choice above. After, he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and tried to run off. 

"Excuse you," she caught the tail of his blazer and tugged him back. Her new boyfriend swung around, confused by the offense. Arya grinned, stood on tiptoes, and pecked him on the cheek. Heat spread from his ears down to his cheeks. "Walk your girlfriend to the next class?" 

Gendry's smile broke from its usual tight-lip style, the corner of his eyes and mouth crinkling. He was a handsome brood, but she decided this was her favorite expression. Their fingers entwined, and together they became the school's latest and hottest gossip. 

******

_**MARRY ME -** _

  
"Ah, this is where you ran off," a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle. The sudden heat kept the chilly air at bay while they stood on the empty balcony. "Isn't there a rule against the guest of honor disappearing during their party?" 

The music and laughter from the large crowd continued despite Arya's presence. Now that the speeches were over and the cake cut, no one cared. Let them drink, dance, and be merry. She mustered enough energy to caress his exposed forearms where he'd rolled the sleeves to his black dress shirt. " _Our party_ ," she corrected and leaned into his chest with a heavy sigh. "Exhausted, to be honest. Should have known mother had something planned. Had I known, I'd have skipped town after the graduation ceremony."

" _We'd_ have skipped town," Gendry squeezed gently. "No way in all seven hells I would survive this much attention without you." 

She smirked. "You've gotten better. Everyone enjoyed your speech today. It looked like your mother cried."

"That's cause she got the university's latest bill," he chuckled until she elbowed him. Gendry kissed her shoulder. "Nah, mum's happy for me."

It was no secret that many people doubted the boy from Flea Bottom for the past decade. Determination and wits helped him prove them wrong. Arya turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck. She raised on her tiptoes. "I am, too, you know. Proud of you." 

He held her close, lifting her just barely off the ground to make the innocent kisses more comfortable. Something might have started between them if she hadn't groaned. Scared that he hurt her, Gendry pulled away. 

"I was thinking of all those gifts we'll have to try and fit into our apartment," Arya almost whined. 

Gendry relaxed and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You haven't even opened mine yet." 

She lightly slapped at his chest. "We said no presents!"

"Well, I already had this one. Tough luck."

From behind his back, he revealed a rectangular box wrapped in an old newspaper. "Where did you have that hiding." she ignored it for a moment to lean in and investigate how he could've hidden anything for that long. He rolled his eyes and swatted her away. 

"Just open the damn thing."

Arya eyed him suspiciously, then eagerly ripping the paper. "I remember the first note you gave me in high school," she giggled and handed him the loose paper. "Mr. Lannister's textbook? What-" Something stuck out from the pages of the book. 

When she went to open it rather carelessly, an item dropped out from the middle. Gendry bent to capture it before it touched the ground. Arya's attention went back to the folded piece of paper and opened it to reveal one last question. 

_Marry Me?_

Tears prickled her eyes as she gazed beyond the book to see Gendry still on his knee. The item in his hand a ring for her."I meant to propose two years ago, but then you suggested we go for our Master's Degree. We promised no big decisions until...and then we..." He started to trip over his words again as he used to when they were teenagers. "I love you," this time with more conviction. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. There isn't a whole lot I'm certain about in life, except for you. Marry M-"

Book forgotten, Arya lept into him until the momentum pushed them to the ground. She began to pepper Gendry with kisses, punctuated by a tearful "yes" for each one. 

******

_**GRANDMA -** _

This year for the holidays, the couple knew exactly how to break the news to their families. Each mother received a blank scrapbook with materials to fill the pages as time passed. As mothers were when older, both smiled gratefully at the gifts and started to set them aside. However, Gendry cleared his throat. 

"We have the first page complete," Arya told them and gestured to the yellow and grey books. 

Cat and Maria glanced at one another, curious to see if the other had any clue. They opened the cover and stared down. The room fell silent as those around them tried to sneak a peek at it. Cat gasped and reached for Maria's hand, then the screaming began. 

The couple separated long enough to be congratulated by their family members. Rickon, who had not caught on to the excitement, picked up his mother's scrapbook. 

_Grandma_

Below the colorful title was the ultrasound picture. His mouth formed an 'O' shape. 

******

_**GOOD MORNING, MOMMY. GOOD NIGHT, DADDY-** _

Elyana wrote her parents a note every day since she was old enough to hold a crayon. The tradition started because of her dad, who wrote to her mom while she slept. They had opposite work schedules in the early years, using what methods they could to make the distance more manageable. Dad would wake up with Elyana in the morning and got them ready for the day. Their notes were placed in mom's lunchbox in the fridge. At night, before mom went to work, and dad came home, the girls would return the gesture. 

_Good Morning, Mommy._   
_Good Night, Daddy._

Even when their schedules changed again, and they were allowed to be a family more than the weekends or holidays, her letters addressed them the same. It was tradition, after all. Something familiar and safe to start and end the day. But what she was most fond of was lunchtime at school, when she would open her bag and spot letters of her own. Words of encouragement, affirmations, and promises Elyana knew they'd keep. 

"Did you hear about the new student?" Her friend, Joy, leaned in and pointed across the cafeteria. "Heard they're here on scholarship."


	5. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a request, I made this as a second-half to "Let's Get Drunk". If you want to take a quick re-read, you can. If not, then it can be semi-standalone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This was due in September and time completely got away from me. I want to get the last three entries to this completed before writing more on my other two WIPs. 
> 
> This gets a little steamy towards the end; however, nothing major happens for a change of rating. Hope you enjoy it!

"Disappointment, thy name is Gendry," Bella leaned against the counter behind the bar. She picked up another freshly cleaned glass to wipe dry. "Come on," his sister glanced at the entrance as a group of giggly women stumbled inside. "It's been a year. Don't think it's gonna happen." 

He made a dismissive snort and tossed by the last of his ginger ale, then sat the empty glass in front of her. The edges of his brows twitched with irritation when none of the dark-haired women in the group was the person he sought. Bella was right; it'd been a year to the day since that night. If the brunette  _ did _ remember him, why would she  _ want _ to come back? 

Gendry ran a hand through his loose black hair as it began to itch his forehead. He meant to cut it last weekend, but things ran late at work, and he never got around to it. His sister returned with another drink and a plate of wings. She took some more orders, then returned to her task of cleaning glasses. 

"Maybe she got hit by a car," Bella said in the form of a question. 

"What?" 

"Maybe she got hit by a car," she shrugged. "You know, like in one of those classic movies. The ones Edric loves to bore us with watching." 

"How does that make me feel better?" 

"Cause you're not the reason she didn't show up. Maybe she wanted to, and on her way here, she got ran over." 

"That's awful!" He tossed his half-eaten wing back on the plate. "Why would you-" Gendry pushed his dinner away, no longer hungry at the image. "And I'd still be the reason if she was on her way here when something bad happened to her."

"Oh." Bella's lips rolled inwardly awkwardly, then shrugged again. "There are plenty of others who'd kill for your attention. Why don't you go spend a paycheck on one of them," she pointed the bottom of the glass towards the crowd before setting it down. "Get something out of it while getting  _ her _ out of your head."

He mumbled under his breath, then bowed his head to toy with one of the chicken wings. Bella got the message loud and clear. She snatched some food from him and walked away. Not long after, someone took a seat on the stool at the corner of the bar next to him. Gendry didn't care to acknowledge the customer. He had to admit they had a great pair of legs from what he saw in peripheral. 

"Thought I would ask about the food here, but from the looks of you, it's not that appetizing," the newcomer commented. 

"S'alright," Gendry dropped the chicken and sighed. 

"Hmm," she hummed, "and how else should I pay my knight in shining armor?" 

He was about to make a smart-ass remark to the lady when the words registered. Gendry's head snapped up, and found a pair of silver eyes studying him. Did he imagine this? All this talk of her and suddenly she was sitting next to him. Oh, gods. Maybe she did get hit by a car, and it was her ghost. Gendry paled, glancing at the mirrored wall behind the bar to see if she had a reflection. 

Wait. No. That was vampires. Vampires, right? 

Sure enough, the brunette's reflection followed his gaze to her mirrored self. She waved at him, then watched in amusement as he faced her direction. 

"Bit of a lightweight," he eventually responded. "Shite at gettin' pissed, so I wouldn't recommend alcohol." The familiarity of their conversation made Gendry almost dizzy with deja vu. Yet, it was worth it for the way she smiled back at him. "How about an appetizer, yeah?" 

"My treat, then," the brunette raised a hand to get someone's attention. Bella headed their way, pausing when she recognized the woman, too. Her head tilted to the side before both brows raised in surprise. His sister looked his way, and he offered her a shrug. She took their order, gazing at the stranger for a touch too long, then disappeared. "How about we find a table unless you're more comfortable here?" 

"Table's good." Gendry stood abruptly and held out a hand to help her off the high stool. When she took it, his heart picked up speed. The lace of their fingers together was tangible proof that she was real, not a ghost. He smiled down at their connected hands as she led the way through the bar. 

"Why didn't you come back until now?" They'd located a table, but before he sat down and got carried away, he needed answers. 

Arya stopped behind the chair, her features softened. "I-" she looked embarrassed, and even in this light, he could see the rosy color of her cheeks as they darkened. "I had to take care of some things in my life before I reexamined anything new." 

Gendry could understand that and tried to be grateful that she hadn't used him as a rebound. It was strange. They'd only met once, but that night he shared more about himself to her than anyone else. He thought the same for her, but when she never walked through those doors, Gendry had to accept it'd been a fling. 

He moved the chair out for her as a show of good faith. Arya smiled again and took the seat offered. This was a clean slate, he told himself. If things clicked the way they did a year ago, he wouldn't make the same mistake when the night ended. Their food and drinks arrived after a while, but they barely touched anything more than their non-alcoholic beverages. 

"I was more hurt by the lies than the actual cheating," she confessed and dipped a pretzel bite into the cheese dip. "Our families wanted the marriage more than we did. I think my mom felt guilty for marrying dad when he loved Ned's aunt. She thought it would be some amends to the past, but whatever." 

"You were going to marry a guy with the same name as your dad?" Gendry couldn't get past that piece of knowledge. "Didn't anyone think that might be a little awkward when you two-uh-"

Arya's face scrunched up, and threw a pretzel at his chest. He laughed, catching the bread in his hand and eating it. "But good to know where your head is at, Waters," she smirked. 

The implication caught him off guard, and he began to choke. It was her turn to laugh and slide her drink over to him. He finished off her glass and swallowed, thumping his chest to make sure everything went down okay. "Well," Gendry croaked, then cleared his throat to try again. "Well, you did leave an impression that night. Have had a lot of time to think about...things." He cleared his throat again when her brow arched. "Anyway, back to the story. So, how long had Ned and Lommy...?"

"They met at our engagement party," she grimaced, "I introduced them. The affair started after that. I don't think they meant for it to happen; you know how these things go." 

"And that didn't convince Neddy-boy the whole wedding thing was probably a bad idea?" 

"He didn't want to hurt my feelings, and he thought he'd get over it if he tried harder to love me." 

"This ain't the 50's," Gendry rolled his eyes, more aggravated by their families for making them both feel like they had to continue with the whole thing. He thought of his uncles, though. They didn't talk much about how things were at the beginning of their relationship or the problems they still faced today. In the end, it worked out. More than anything, the friendship needed to be rebuilt. "Are they still together?"

"Yeah, their wedding is next weekend, actually," Arya moved their dirty dishes to the side to indicate they were finished with them. He whistled at the thought of the ceremony so soon after ending one engagement. She didn't seem to mind, though. "When it clicks, it clicks. Why wait?"

Gendry grinned, the sentiment similar to what he thought about earlier this evening. "Is this your way of asking me to be your wedding date?" He gestured to the empty dishes with a chuckle. 

"Oh, no," she rested her chin atop her clasped hands. A trickle of disappointment feathered his features before he could save face. "I was planning on asking that in the morning. This," she pointed to the same dishes, "was to see if I could ask you home tonight." 

Her straightforward attitude and the way she took charge should have been a turnoff. In the past, it had been with other partners. Gendry didn't seem to mind with her. Even when she spoke, her tone suggested there was wiggle room for compromises and rejections if the other person wasn't up for it. It also meant there was a chance she'd allow them to switch things up later should he want to take the lead. 

"My sister closes tonight. I want to make sure she makes him home safe," he reminded himself aloud. 

"We can drop her off along the way and pick up your truck tomorrow." 

"You don't mind the wait?" 

"You waited a year for me. A couple of hours more won't hurt."

Gendry stood and held out his hand. If he couldn't take her home yet, he at least wanted to keep her close. "Dance with me." 

Arya looked at his offered hand with skepticism. "I thought you hated dancing?" 

He placed one hand flat on the table and the other behind her chair as he leaned forward. His lips brushed against her ear, " _ I wasn't planning on just dancing. _ " Gendry smirked when he noticed the wave of goosebumps that traveled down. He followed them as they trailed down her arms, though he got distracted by the catch in her breath. 

Gendry pulled away slowly, the light stubble of his jaw caressing her cheek. He crooked a finger and guided Arya out of her chair. The last call was in an hour, and most of the crowd was two-sheets to the wind already. No one minded the couple joining the center dance floor, too lost in their own personal worlds. Gendry spun the brunette around and into his arms, capturing her waist from behind. 

"I have to say, this dress is by far my favorite outfit you've worn," he pressed his lips against her ear, swaying to the music. 

Arya raised her arm and rested it around his shoulder, holding their heads close. "Wait until you see me out of it," she teased and leaned against his front. 

Gendry's hand brushed against the side of her neck to push the hair off her shoulder. He maintained what little eye contact he could until he ducked out of sight to nip the spot between her neck and shoulder. He found ways to touch her as they danced, smaller ways, that would appear innocent in nature. None of which had the intention to remain chaste the moment they were behind closed doors. 

Arya's fingers thread through the ends of his hair at the back of his head. Eventually, she guided him towards her and returned the nip to his bottom lip. Their lips brushed together, almost cautiously, seeking permission from the other. The couple barely shared eye contact before their lips met again, this time more intensely. He lost all train of thought aside from what made Arya's body respond to him. That of which, he took expert notes for later. 

Someone nearby cleared their throat. Once. Twice. A third time for good measure before Gendry lazily pulled away to see who interrupted them. Only then did he registered that there was no longer music or people present in the bar. Instead, his sister stood at the edge of the dance floor with her jacket and keys. 

"As much as I love the idea of my brother finally get the fuck he deserves, may I ask that you not do it here?" Bella's voice cut through the fog of his mind. "Do I need to find a ride home?" 

His forehead rested against Arya's shoulder to hide his shame. This was almost as bad as Mya walking in his room as a teenager. He could only assume what they were doing on the dance floor to give Bella the right impression.

"No," Arya replied and stepped out of his arms. "We can take you. Right, Gendry?" It sounded like another one of her teasing challenges. 

His sister rolled her eyes and smiled over at the brunette. "At least someone else can listen to his snoring tonight." 

"I do  _ not _ snore," Gendry rubbed at his face as he joined them. "I don't snore," he reassured Arya. 

"If it becomes too unbearable, I'm sure I can find a way to wake you up." 

Bella protested with a groan and headed towards the exit. "I liked you better as a drunk!" 

Gendry wrapped an arm around Arya's shoulders and squeezed her close. He kissed the top of her head as they laughed at his sister. The couple walked together in each other's arms until they got to the door. He held it open for both women, then waited for Bella to lock up. Arya pointed to the only other vehicle in the abandoned parking lot. Gendry waited until his sister was well ahead of them before whispering, "definitely wake me up in any way you see fit."

She smirked, "best keep yourself under control, Waters. Don't want to traumatize her too much tonight."

He made an X over his heart, then moved to open the driver's door for her. 

"Why didn't you open my door?" Bella stood by the passenger's side door. 

"You're a big girl," he responded and stuck his tongue out when she blew a raspberry. 

"I'm telling Mya," she complained and slid inside the car. He mocked her by mumbling her comment. A moment later, he realized they meant for him to take the back seat. Gendry sighed, thinking it for the best. He did promise to be on good behavior until Bella was gone. 


	6. Secret Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read Hello, this was one of the original ideas I had for the 1980's incarnation. Since I did some revisions, thought this one would be a good fit.   
> It's a mixture of modern-day Robin Hood and Carmen Sandiego.

In 1984, Westeros witnessed a spike in fake replicas of, let's face it,  _ stolen _ goods. No one knew how the thieves managed to replace the artifacts or how they got away with it for so long. Nevertheless, said items were always located later in their original land. Accompanied by legal documentation on how they were stolen and why they could not be removed again. Historians alike funded legal teams to back the documents, swindling the country's elite classists of their precious  _ family heirlooms.  _

At the time, Gendry Seaworth was nothing but a two-bit reporter on his last leg with the local tabloid. He speculated with the rest of the population on conspiracy theories and tried to stay in the limelight by following the story. His big break arrived after the publication of one of his theories about the heists a year ago. After examining the latest calling card from a recent crime scene, Gendry dubbed the thief  **_ Night Wolf _ ** . In response, he received an anonymous letter, supposedly from the mysterious vigilante. Their letters to each other were pinned every week in the newspaper, causing quite the stir among people who enjoyed the flirtatious banter. 

It was all fun and games until he became a person of interest to government agencies who hunted her. He became aware that in many of their letters, Night Wolf had dropped clues on who she meant to target next. As he sat in the investigation room, faced with the facts laid out before him, Gendry felt a deep sense of admiration for the thief. She set out to correct the wrongs of the notoriously untouchable families in Westeros. What wasn't there to love about a person like that? 

Once released, he knew they kept him under surveillance. He wasn't sure how to get word to Night Wolf; a warning to be careful. Gendry studied their correspondence until he figured a code of his own to send subtle clues. If she was half as intelligent as the agents made her out to be, she'd unlock the message in his next article. 

They managed to communicate like this for over a year. In that time, Gendry's reputation and status continued to soar. At the back of his mind, he did worry about his popularity and how it would affect the relationship he had with Night Wolf. Too many eyes and ears waiting for the moment to strike. Gendry understood it was only a matter of time before she'd have to back down or risk being arrested. 

Until then, he sang her praise with each new article. And much to his surprise, people (excluding her victims) agreed. She set off a chain of events that balanced the chokehold of power the rich had on the country as a whole. They needed someone equally untouchable to offset the scales, and that's exactly who they got. 

The Night Wolf was untouchable. 

So when he got the call that evening, Gendry was surprised, to say the least. How in all seven hells had the idiots at S.E.P.D. arrest the notorious thief? Three different agencies pursued the Night Wolf for years, and somehow, a cop caught her? Gendry was unsure if this was a mistake or an elaborate hoax from one of the many copy cats they'd collected. A small part wished it was her if only to meet her face-to-face finally. What would she look like? Would her voice match the tone in her letters? Was it possible to share the same chemistry in person? 

On the train headed downtown, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The reporter was no stranger to the people of Storm's End, though he wasn't quite the celebrity as his criminal counterpart. After years of being tailed by the government, Gendry gained enough of a basic instinct to know when he was being watched. However, unlike the times before, this felt unique but not unsettling. He'd casually glance around at his surroundings, noting nothing out of place. As he got off at his stop with many others, someone bumped into him. They didn't even stop to apologize or help him pick up his bag from the ground. Not that he needed any help. The gesture would have been nice, nevertheless. 

A detective met him at the front of the station. To his understanding, the suspect in custody refused to cooperate unless the reporter was present. They had shared this journey together, thus far. Why not conclude it together. Gendry didn't know what that meant, but if it got him in the same room as her, he'd take it. 

"Do we have an I.D.? How did she get caught? Is her lawyer already here?" 

The detective raised a brow as they continued down the hallway to the interrogation rooms. He unlocked the door at the end, then opened it for Gendry. There, at the center of the room, sat a beautiful-clad woman in a navy blue suit. She lifted her head in his direction, revealing her face little by little. Even then, her hat shaded the full effect of her features. Gendry didn't know how he knew it, but he knew it. 

It was her. 

It was the Night Wolf. 

He stepped inside and closed the door to the room in the detective's face. Lock or no lock, it didn't matter. The red flash on the camera in the corner and the glass window indicated they were already being watched closely. So much for privacy, he thought. 

"Mr. Seaworth," the sound of her voice felt like silk on his skin. She lifted a hand to greet him; however, they were sorely reminded of the cuffs. Her hand only extended so far from the table. She hummed, though he couldn't tell if she was disappointed or amused. 

Dumbfounded by the whole experience, Gendry plopped down in the metal chair opposite of the Night Wolf. When he didn't reach for her hand, she tilted her head, then softly dropped it. Her brows quirked at the awkward silence that settled between them. 

"Pen and paper, then? Perhaps, you are more comfortable with writing than verbal communication?" He followed her gaze to his bag on the table and cleared his throat. 

Before his bag hit the floor beside him, Gendry found his voice. "How did you get caught?" Embarrassed by the blurted question, he squeezed his lips tightly together. She smirked, eyeing the items in his hand. He flipped open the notepad. "You know my name. Do I get the same courtesy?" 

"Arya Tully," she pronounced without a hint of an accent. He didn't know why she'd have an accent, but in all his fantasies, she did. 

"Of the Riverlands?" She gestured to his notepad when he paused to ask her for clarification. "So I was right, wasn't I? It was an inside job. It's how you knew who to target and when." 

"What made you want to be a reporter? Surely, little Gendry Seaworth of Rainwood did not always dream of selling his work to the tabloids." 

"I wanted to-wait. How did you know that?" Once again, he stopped writing to look at the vigilant who flippantly conversed with him while in handcuffs. Suddenly, it dawned on him that her knowledge of his past didn't seem so important. The sharp edges of his face slacked. "You're looking at twenty years, minimum. Why did you let them catch you?" 

Arya reached as far as she could; the tips of her fingers barely touched the side of his hand. His pinkly had just skimmed her thumb when a voice over the intercom warned them about physical touching. She caught his eye as they moved away. A glint of something mischievous colored her dark grey eyes, followed by a toothy grin. 

"Sweetie, whatever makes you think they  _ caught _ me?" 

"The handcuffs," Gendry pointed to them with the end of his pen before jotting a few things down. 

She lifted both hands and scrutinized them, then shrugged. "These old things? Please, have a little more faith in me."

The reporter found himself chuckling as she tsked her tongue against the top of her mouth. "You gonna  _ Houdini _ your way out of this one? Secret talent of yours, maybe?"

Arya tested the cuffs' strength, and the chain they were attached to that forced her to the table. "No, this is just for fun." She leaned forward and whispered, "if you want an exclusive on any secret talents, you will have to wait." 

He followed in suit with a smirk of his own, unable to keep things sober between them. "For you? I think a couple of decades would be worth it." 

"Why wait?"

"You got something up your sleeve?" 

Arya straightened, glancing towards the glass window. "I'm afraid that's all the time I have for now." She turned back to him. "We will see each other soon." 

"Keep the cuffs, if you can," he teased. Gendry knew it was unlikely that things would work out in his favor. When had they in his life? The only good thing he had going was sitting in front of him. "Are you going to cooperate?"

She softly shook out her shoulders, as if she hadn't made up her mind yet. He sighed, smiling despite the situation. Gendry collected his things when the same detective from earlier barged in on them. Apparently, they were none-too-happy about the lack of information he got from the Night Wolf. The reporter glanced back one last time on his way out the door, receiving an air kiss and a wink. 

He is a block from the police station when he notices something in his pant pocket. Confused by how it got there, Gendry unfolded the piece of paper to reveal a page from his notepad with an unfamiliar script written across it. Something about the way the letters curved told him he knew exactly who'd written the note. 

Smiling like the fool he was, the reporter paused near the subway entrance and pulled out the notepad from his interview. He followed the instructions and flipped through his notes until he came across similar handwriting. How had she managed to do that? More importantly, why did she assume Gendry would meet him at the top of Baratheon Tower in an hour? 

He checked his watch. 

So many questions and so little time to ponder them. 


	7. No Strings Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last installment for Arya x Gendry week.  
> I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, kudo, and/or comment. Thank you for bearing with me as I completed these entries & the kindness you've shown me.  
> Also, thank you to those who encouraged a trilogy. If not for your ideas, this would not have been possible  
> Hopefully, it was worth the wait. 
> 
> I have added a couple of these to my list of WIPs for the future. Once I finish Wolf Hunt or Hello, I'll get to working on expanding the prompts from here. 
> 
> Uhh it's past 1am here and I'm rambling. So without further adieu, I present No Strings Attached.

The morning after their first night together, they agreed to a _No Strings Attached_ trial. The chemistry was there. The sex was great. None of which counted as top priorities in a relationship. Arya and Gendry wanted to take things one step at a time and see where things went. Each had their flaws and, while opposites do attract, they understood it would take effort. Indeed, she had asked him to be her date for the upcoming wedding this weekend, and he'd readily said yes. Arya joked about needing the eye candy on her arm, but Gendry suspected she really needed someone to keep her rooted. 

Weddings plus family brought a lot of emotions to the surface. Not only was she expected to put on a happy face, but he'd learned that Lommy asked her to be his maid of honor (or was it best man?). Gendry didn't know why she agreed to put herself through that when both their families would be there as well. He had gone so far as to complain about ' _highborns_.' It got a laugh out of her, followed by an apple slice thrown at his head. The food fight turned into a wrestling match, which turned into a late afternoon delight on the living room floor. 

On Thursday morning, the couple packed a weekend bag and tossed it in the back of her car. The wedding was Saturday in a Dornish town near the beach. Gendry thought it was crazy to have an outdoor wedding in the middle of autumn, but Arya told him the weather was perfect down south. He had to admit that a weekend vacation on someone else's dime wasn't so bad. Ned's family paid for a private booking at the resort for the guests' comfort and security, and they'd give Arya a room with access to the beach. A moonlight picnic near the water might be just what she needed after a long day with the happy couple and their families. 

"So much for keeping things casual," she tightened her grip on his hand after an exhausting rehearsal dinner. "No one grilled you too much, did they?" 

"I told your mother we met after your singing debut on stage," Gendry brought her hand to his lips, reassuringly. "She didn't believe me you could sing," he chuckled. "The feral one took the heat off me for the most part." 

"Rickon," Arya laughed. "Nice save, by the way. Should I worry about how good you are about evading questions?" 

"You? Never." Yeah, he was already speaking in absolutes. That should have been a red flag. Usually, it was in the past. But when she smiled up at him, Gendry didn't get the urge to run the other way. "Can't say the same for the rest." He gave her one last kiss, then spun her around in the empty hallway as they made their way back to the hotel room. "Besides, you've already met most of my siblings. We're even now." 

They got to the door where he pinned Arya while she tried to unlock it when the key card. He quickly glanced around to make sure none of the other Starks were in sight before pressing himself against her, bemused by the hitch in her breath. Gendry combed his fingers through the back of her head until he could fist a handful of hair. Gently, he guided her head to rest against his shoulder. He leaned down to kiss the smile off her pretty little mouth. 

"If you-" Arya interrupted the moment with a giggle, making him chase her lips, "if you don't let me open this door, the security team will be getting a free show."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Gendry grinned into the kiss, feeling the way her lips stretched against his. They chuckled at the difficulty in such a simple gesture when they were both in high spirits. His forehead touched hers briefly before he moved away to kiss her in the same spot. "Did you notice how flushed Neddy-boy and Goldilocks were when they entered the restaurant? Pretty sure they got caught behind a bush or something-"

"Oh gods, _please_ , don't give me that image!" 

"Do you think they washed their hands before touching all that shared food on the ta-?" 

Arya shoved at his chest, turning to enter the key card and unlock their hotel room. Gendry let her go first, smacking her generously at the ass that earned a jolt in her step. He would have suggested she get into something comfortable while he sat up the picnic on the beach but stopped at the sight of the shit load of gifts throughout their room. It was like the opposite of coming home to learn they'd been robbed. 

"Are these pity presents? Do rich people give the ex-bride gifts at her non-wedding?" Confused, Gendry picked up a random wrapped box and rattled it. The clinking made him think it was breakable, and he should probably stop shaking it. He replaced it with a bigger box, creating a pleasing noise while trying to guess what it could be. "Consolation prize for sexiest date? Is this your mom's way of thanking me for all the sex we're- _OW!_ "

Arya landed a solid punch to his arm, then took the box out of his hands so he could nurse the tender spot properly. She put the gift back where it originally sat with a sigh. "They're for the happy couple from the guests," the stressful exhaustion returned to her tone. 

" _Sooo_ , we're stealing them? As payback? Cause I can get the car ready, and we'll leave tonight. No questions asked."

She snorted half-heartedly at his response, turning to sit on the edge of their bed. "No, I was asked to deliver them to their apartment. Go through them and make a list of who gave what. That way, they could enjoy their honeymoon trip right away."

"You're kidding me?" With the energy from earlier gone, Gendry toed his shoes off, coming to kneel in front of Arya as she tried to fiddle with the straps of her heels. On his knees, he unbuckled the straps and placed them beside the bed. "You're allowed to be upset, Arya. Be upset. Be petty." Gendry put a foot on his thigh and began to massage the arch, knowing it must ache after hours in those deathtraps. "And for the love of all the gods," he switched to the other foot, "please learn to say no." 

Her shoulders sagged. Gendry didn't speak, but it had him wondering how long she'd kept things bottled up. Didn't she have anyone else to talk to about what they put her through?

"It was just a lot all at once, you know? I have no feelings for Ned. No resentment for Lommy, really. Don't wish anything bad on either of them...But it went from my entire future set in stone to—did I dream the last two years of my life? Am I just supposed to act like nothing happened?" Arya let out a heavy sigh, taking out the pins that kept the curls in place against her head. She looked like she was getting a headache, which prompted Gendry to add some pressure to her big toes. 

He must have grazed a ticklish spot because her leg twitched. A ghost of a smile returned to her features, and she closed her eyes. Gendry moved the pins to the soles of her shoes so they wouldn't get lost later. His hands trailed upward along the muscles of Arya's legs. She didn't seem to want to talk anymore, but he was sure what she did say aloud lifted the heaviness in her chest. After a while, she hummed her praise when he worked the spot behind her knees. 

Then, she smirked. 

"Were you serious about me using the word 'no' more?" Her grey eyes fluttered open, the thin slits beyond her long eyelashes a smoldering steel color. 

He returned the look, lifting up, and capturing her thighs roughly. "Only, if used in a sentence like... _No, Gendry, gods. Don't stop_."

Arya's head tilted back with a cackle, the sound music to his ears after her heartfelt confession. Sliding up the length of her body, Gendry crawled onto the bed and straddled the brunette. He nudged her back onto the mattress, hovering above to study all the details he'd already memorized. 

"You know what we're going to do?" Gendry moved a loose strand out of her face. 

Her brow quirked. "I have a good idea, but if being vocal is a kink you want to try, then I'm game." 

"N-well, later." He paused, a new fantasy working itself out mentally. "No," he shook his head. They were getting off-topic. "What we're going to do is open every last fucking gift in this room." Gendry put a finger over Arya's lips. "Every last fucking gift _and then_ , we're going to write on that stupid ass list they received gift cards or coupons from so-and-so."

Arya moved his finger to the side. "We don't have gift cards or coupons to exchange for the gifts."

"They somehow got lost during the trip," he shrugged. "Oops. What are they gonna say? Sorry, lost your coupon. Mind mailing us another one?" Gendry sat up, pulling her into a sitting position. "Be petty tonight. It'll make the ceremony bearable tomorrow." 

Her lips twitched in thought, then her gaze slid to something beyond his shoulder. "We'll have to re-wrap the ones we don't take."

"A tedious job I'll gladly do while sipping from some fancy shitty teacup that we stole from these assholes." 

"They aren't assholes."

"Yeah, they are. You can't admit to it right now, but I can. If you need me to be upset for you until things process, I will." 

Arya grabbed the edges of his collar, "my knight in shining armor." She showed her gratitude with a searing kiss that almost derailed his whole plan. "I'm glad I walked into the bar that night," her brows furrowed. "Both times," she corrected herself, then smiled softly back at him. 

"Me, too," he admitted without fear or hesitation. Gendry added a quick kiss before climbing off of her. "Come on. First one to unpack the engraved silverware rides top for breakfast." 


End file.
